


as a thank you

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rodney and power bars are the real OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ways to Say I Love You #7</p>
            </blockquote>





	as a thank you

"Oh my god, I love you."

Rodney had the power bar - peanut and chocolate flavoured perfection - half devoured before he registered his words. Blinking, he looked up at the Major.

"I mean, not _love_ you. That's just...I mean...what I meant to say was _thank_ you. For the power bar."

John just raised his eyebrows as he continued to lean casually against the desk opposite Rodney's workstation. His eyes, those stupidly indefinable blue-green-brown-grey eyes, flicked almost imperceptibly down to Rodney's mouth as he sat there, a lazy grin across his face.

Rodney hastily brought a crumpled paper napkin that he had used to jot down an idea on how to boost the long range sensors by 12% earlier in the day up to his mouth, trying to brush away whatever crumbs Sheppard was looking at.

"So, uh, thank you."

"You're very welcome," John drawled. "Can't have my favourite scientist passing out from manly hunger again, can I?"

Rodney cursed his Scottish roots as he felt his pale skin blush at being referred to as the Major's favourite _anything_.

"Yes, well, hunger crisis averted. You can go now, Major."

"Hmm," John hummed as he straightened up. "I suppose so. But," Rodney tensed as the Major bent down, leaning closer to him, his lips, _John's_ lips, almost brushing against his ear. "I can't help wonder what you would have said if I had brought you _real_ chocolate."

John's lips did brush against Rodney's ear then, a soft warmth that sent shivers down his spine as John straightened up and headed towards the door. Rodney wasn't sure if he was imagining the extra sway in the Major's hips as he walked but either way, it was almost impossible to hold back on the whimper of want that threatened to spill from his lips.

"Maybe next time, we'll find out," John called over his shoulder. "Don't work too late, McKay."

The door shut behind him and Rodney's head thumped down on his keyboard, right next to the remainder of the stupidly delicious power bar, and mentally started calculating just how screwed he was.

The answer, unsurprisingly, was _very_.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
